


Make or break

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also the title is shit, man i dont know how to tag, maybe they fall in love, sorry for that, they're not gay MY ASS, they're not gay they say, very shitty at the end but i got tired okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: “Would it be so weird if we kissed?” Kevin’s tone was insecure, as if he didn’t want to say that, but still did. His expression had changed, from a smile to an ashamed look. It broke Jacob’s heart in a million pieces. He hated that Kevin was embarrassed by his words, because Jacob wanted this just as much as him.“I don’t think so.” Jacob’s answer made Kevin look up at him, the older one already moving over the bed to finally sit on Kevin’s lap, caging his hips with both his knees. They were so close, too close to each other, their faces barely inches away. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, they wouldn’t be doing this. They wouldn’t have the balls for it. But there they were.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Make or break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After more than a month, I'm back! I've been getting into the boyz for a few, and moonbae are my ults.... so yeah, I had to. My bad.
> 
> But anyway!! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

This was familiar for him.

  
  


He was more than used to spending time at his best friend’s house. They did that almost every afternoon, and all the weekends. 

  
  


To what Jacob wasn’t used to, was to Kevin’s fucking _crazy_ request for that friday night.

  
  


“What if we get drunk, man?” The words came out of Kevin’s mouth barely in a whisper. They both were sitting on his room’s couch, a feet apart as always just to not be awkward. Because they’re not _gay._ No, they’re not. 

  
  


It’s not like they have had time to think about their sexuality. It’s not like they have a sexual life _at all._ They really don’t. They hadn’t even given their first kiss. No girls were interested in them. Not even now that puberty hit the pair with a truck and they were handsome as hell. The girls on their surroundings had other preferences, it seemed. _Other girls, even._

  
  


“Why do you wanna get drunk?” Jacob asked. He was nervous, feeling his own voice tremble. He had never been drunk. But, what could go wrong if it was with his best friend?

  
  


_So many things, actually._

  
  


“I don’t know, but…” He reached behind the couch, taking out a plastic bag with what looked like a bottle inside. Jacob’s heart nearly skipped a beat. “I already bought this, so...”

  
  


There was a shy smile on his face, and Jacob was perplexed. He imagined Kevin able to do lots of things, hundreds. But buying a bottle of clear vodka to drink with him on a cold friday night wasn’t on the list. He just didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to _do._

  
  


He could say yes, get drunk for the first time in his life with his best friend, do the stupid shit he’s sure they will do and regret it the next morning, or he could say no, be an asshole and take Kevin’s gorgeous, big smile out of his pretty face.

  
  


The answer was obvious.

  
  


“Oh my God, I hate you…” He sighed and looked straight into Kevin’s eyes. He couldn’t believe his own words even when they came out of his mouth. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

  
  


Kevin’s face lit up just then, his smile growing even bigger and his trembling hands struggling to uncap the bottle before pouring the liquid in two small glasses that Jacob had no idea where they came from. He took the glass from Kevin with equally shaking fingers and took a small sip, just wetting his lips with the liquid and licking them after, scrunching his nose immediately at the strong taste of the cheap alcohol his friend had given him. Oh, how bad Jacob was regretting his decisions right then, the flavour closing his throat and making him half cough.

  
  


He looked up at Kevin, who looked back at him with expectating eyes, wanting him to keep drinking. And Jacob did so, of course he did. He would do _anything_ for Kevin. He took a bigger sip this time, emptying half the cup, and he regretted it literally the next second.

  
  


It really tasted like shit. He could bear to swallow it properly this time, but when he did, he started coughing and sticking out his tongue, his face contorted in absolute _disgust._ Kevin’s laugh was so loud it could be heard over Jacob’s almost choking noises. The older thought that the pain was worth it if he could hear Kevin’s beautiful laugh. Wait was that too gay?

  
  


“Why are you laughing, dude.” Jacob said, trying to look annoyed by his voice but still having a smile on his lips. “It really tastes so bad, you can’t blame me.” 

  
  


But Kevin just kept laughing, and his happiness was so contagious that Jacob ended up laughing with him too. He moved a little bit closer to Kevin, just a little, and tried to force him to drink from his own cup, Kevin finally giving up and taking a sip almost as big as Jacob’s. His face said it all, his nose scrunching cutely and his eyebrows knitted together. It was Jacob’s turn to laugh now, not even trying to avoid the punches Kevin gave him in response.

  
  


“Okay… It does taste like shit.” Kevin laughed and repositioned on the couch, shifting even closer to Jacob. His hands started to sweat. Jacob wondered why he was feeling like that, as if he was attracted by his best friend. Did Kevin feel the same towards him? He silently hoped he did. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Am I out of my mind already?_

  
  


It took them barely a cup and a half to start feeling dizzy. It was normal, given it was their first time trying any alcohol, but both started to panic slightly. Well, a bit more than slightly.

  
  


“Nah, this wasn’t a good idea.” Kevin said, standing up from the couch and throwing himself backwards on the queen sized bed, his back messing up the bed sheets. Jacob could notice how he enlarged his words slightly, stopping on the last letter a little longer than necessary. He couldn’t help but think that it was cute. _Wait, why was he thinking about Kevin being cute?_

  
  


“Come here!” Kevin’s yell could be heard from the other side of the neighborhood, Jacob was sure. He still complied, stumbling a little when he stood up but still managing to get to the bed, sitting as far away from Kevin as he could, the glass still awkwardly resting on his hand. 

  
  


“Do you wanna do something?” Kevin asked, looking at the ceiling and pouting his lips. Jacob had the foreign urge to kiss the pout away. He shook his head, pushing his thoughts away. _It’s because of the alcohol_ Jacob thought again. _It’s messing up my mind. I’m not attracted to Kevin… Right?_

  
  


“Dunno. What do you wanna do?” Jacob’s voice came out in a thin thread, barely audible to Kevin even if they were not even a metre apart from each other. Kevin started playing with his own fingers, tracing over his nails and fidgeting with the few rings he wore. He blinked a few times before looking at Jacob, bursting into laughter a second after, making Jacob laugh with him, as always.

  
  


“Do you really wanna know, man?” Kevin asked, dead serious now after almost a minute of uncontrollable laughs. Jacob felt a shiver running down his spine when he nodded slowly. He didn’t even dare to look at Kevin, his hands far more interesting apparently. He couldn’t understand why he felt that shy all of a sudden. He felt butterflies on his tummy. Because of Kevin? No, it couldn’t be because of him. _But it was because of him._

  
  


Jacob had never liked anyone, now that he thought about it. Sure, he had had crushes. Plenty of them. But they were just platonic. He had never had that feeling, the goosebumps people said they felt when they saw _that_ one person. But he really thought that he was feeling it now. It was a warm feeling, going from his chest to all his body. His face blushed when he stared at Kevin’s lips right when he was licking them slowly, looking back at Jacob right after. 

  
  


Pause. Jacob liked Kevin, he realized.

  
  


Oh, he was so screwed now. 

  
  


Kevin smirked at him and lifted his body, resting his weight on his elbows. His dark, now longer hair fell over his eyes, the black curls contrasting over his fair skin. There was a light blush over his cheeks, probably from the alcohol, and Jacob couldn’t help but find it extremely adorable. The younger was looking at him in a way that he really couldn't read. His eyes were dark, but still sparkling, and it seemed like he was staring at his lips. Not like Jacob could really tell, from the distance and the effect of the alcohol on his brain.

  
  


“Would it be so weird if we kissed?” Kevin’s tone was insecure, as if he didn’t want to say that, but still did. His expression had changed, from a smile to an ashamed look. It broke Jacob’s heart in a million pieces. He hated that Kevin was embarrassed by his words, because Jacob wanted this just as much as him.

  
  


“I don’t think so.” Jacob’s answer made Kevin look up at him, the older one already moving over the bed to finally sit on Kevin’s lap, caging his hips with both his knees. They were so close, _too_ close to each other, their faces barely inches away. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, they wouldn’t be doing this. They wouldn’t have the balls for it. But there they were.

  
  


“Are we about to kiss right now man?” Of course Kevin had to laugh, had to make some joke about it because if he didn’t he could just _explode._ He wouldn’t be Kevin if he didn’t, in the end. 

  
  


Jacob didn’t even answer, tilting his head just how he had seen in the movies and crashing their lips together. He tried to move his lips over Kevin’s, but his mouth was closed, all his body completely paralized at the feeling of _Jacob’s lips over his._ Kevin couldn’t count with his fingers how many times he had thought about that, _dreamed_ about that. And now that he was finally kissing him, his stupid brain had to stop functioning. He felt like he was going to die right there. Kevin almost whined when Jacob pulled away.

  
  


“Kevin?” Jacob asked, his smile so bright it almost blinded Kevin. He wanted to kiss him again, properly this time, but when he tried to get closer to him, Jacob just pushed him away gently. His smile still on his stupidly handsome face. “Are you sure this is okay?”

  
  


Kevin swore he would punch him right then if it wasn’t because then he probably would have lost the opportunity to kiss him. “It _is_ okay Jacob.” He had to keep going as Jacob didn’t look like he was going to kiss him again any time soon. “Please.” _I can’t believe I’m begging for this._ “I swear to God if you don’t kiss me again right now…” His alcoholized brain couldn’t really think of anything to scare Jacob off to actually kiss him. God, he was the worst.

  
  


“What, hm? What will you do if I don’t.” Jacob’s playful smirk distracted Kevin when he talked, his mind blank for a second before shaking his head and coming back to reality. 

  
  


“Jacob, _please._ ” His voice was broken, desperate. He needed him right then. He needed him, and he was going to have him. He couldn’t help the sigh that fell from his lips when he felt Jacob’s lips over his own again, this time Kevin actually moving his mouth along with Jacob’s slowly, tasting Jacob’s toothpaste vaguely along with the vodka on his tongue. 

  
  


They would be lying if they didn’t admit that the kiss was an absolute mess, being the first kiss of both of them, but they still tried their best, trying to taste as much of each other as they could, their tongues dancing together and their drool mixing up, going down their chins. It took Kevin a minute to wrap his arms around Jacob’s neck, pulling him closer, their crotches dangerously close. Jacob took the opportunity to let his hands rest on Kevin’s hips, drawing small circles with his fingers on the clothed skin, introducing his hands under his tank top right after, holding his waist and feeling how hot his skin was, almost burning his fingertips. Jacob loved every second of it. Kevin did as well.

  
  


Kevin couldn’t help but to whine again when Jacob pulled away for the second time. “Wow.” That was the most eloquent word Kevin could let out as he looked at his best friend again and saw his swollen, wet lips and the pretty blush on his cheeks. This time he had for sure that the pink on his cheeks wasn’t for the alcohol.

  
  


“Yeah… Wow.” Jacob’s laugh rang over the heated room. Right then they realized how embarrassing everything was, Jacob still on Kevin’s lap, their crotches _close_ , so close that the smallest movement from any of them would have their clothed dicks grinding against each other, and _that_ would be embarrassing. They were breathless, speechless, everything-less. They now wondered if it all was a mistake.

  
  


The alcohol was no longer running through their veins, and if it did it surely didn’t have as much effect on them now. The both of them were hyper aware of every single movement the other did, from Kevin’s uneven breath to Jacob’s fidgeting fingers by their sides. It took them a good minute to finally speak again.

  
  


“Is it weird that I wanna do it over and over again, Jakey?” Kevin’s voice was almost too soft for Jacob to hear. He wasn’t looking at him, instead focusing on where his hands were playing with the hem of Jacob’s shirt. He wanted to rip it off and finally see the older’s toned body, roam his hands over all the expanse of honey skin. He shook his head.

  
  
“Is it weird that I wanna do more than kissing, Kev?” Kevin looked up to him, his lips pouting and his eyebrows knitted together. More than kissing? What could they do apart from kissing? Fucking? Jacob couldn’t be meaning that. There was no way that Jacob wanted to give Kevin his first time. That he wanted to _share_ their first time. It was meant to be special, and Kevin was sure that he was going to fuck up. He had always wanted the best for Jacob, even for this. 

  
  


“Jacob, I…” Kevin started, not really knowing how to express correctly what he felt. “I wanna do it, Jacob.” The older’s face lit up for a second before Kevin kept going. “But dude, are you sure? Me? When you can have anyone you want for your first time, and you want it to be with me?”

  
  


“I do.” Jacob stated firmly, slightly grinding his hips down, Kevin having to swallow the moan he was about to let out. _Not now_ , he told himself over and over again. “We’re best friends.” He got closer to attach his mouth to Kevin’s neck, leaving small kisses over the fair skin. Kevin sighed at the feeling, letting his head fall back. “We trust each other.” He moved his lips up to Kevin’s ear, nibbling softly on his lobe and pulling, Kevin whimpering but still letting his mouth work. He was falling into an abysm. “And, you know, Kevin.” Jacob’s silence cut like a dagger. “I _really_ wanna have sex with you.”

  
  


Of course, Kevin moaned softly at that, Jacob’s whisper loud inside his brain. “Since when are you that _bold_ , Jacob?” Kevin managed to say as he wrapped his fingers around the hem of his shirt again, starting to pull it off. He knew that Jacob exercised frequently, but he didn’t expect him to be _so_ buff, his muscles well defined under his pretty skin. He didn’t take long to let his hands wander around his body. Jacob didn’t complain.

  
  


“Since like five minutes ago, Kev.” And he started kissing him again. It was truly intoxicating, addictive, the way Jacob’s lips felt against his. The way their tongues danced together messily, the way their hands travelled over each other’s bodies and the way Jacob’s hips rolled slowly right onto Kevin’s half-hard dick, shy moans coming out of his mouth when Jacob pressed his lips to his neck once again.

  
  


Honestly, Jacob had no idea of what he was doing. The only thing guiding him on what to do being Kevin’s moans, he kept guiding his lips down, getting rid of Kevin’s shirt and kissing him lower, and lower, and lower until he reached to the waistband of his sweats. Kevin now laid down on the bed, his chest going up and down from his heavy breaths, his skin flushed red and his hands sweating. To say he was nervous was truly an understatement. 

  
  


“Kev?” Jacob asked, looking up at him from his crotch. Kevin kept his eyes closed, too scared he might faint at the sight of his stupidly handsome best friend. 

  
  


“W-what Jacob…” His voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. 

  
  


“I don’t know what to do now.” And he laughed. That fucker _laughed_ when he had Kevin panting under him and his face was literally inches away from his dick. Jacob was a demon, Jacob was a fucking demon. 

  
  


But of course Kevin couldn’t resist the small laugh that fell from his lips, his best friend’s being that contagious. “And you think _I_ know what to do, buddy.” Kevin managed between his panting. He could feel his dick slowly hardening. And Jacob’s breath over the sweatpants as he laughed really didn’t help. “Do whatever.” He spoke when Jacob (finally) stopped laughing. “But do whatever _now_.” He closed his eyes as he said the last word, already feeling Jacob moving over him to get rid of his pants. 

  
  


Bad day to not wear underwear, he thought as he immediately closed his legs and put his hands over his crotch at the realization that _he was naked under Jacob, his best friend, while the older was still almost fully clothed,_ his eyes opening widely when he noticed that Jacob was staring with hungry eyes at every inch of skin over his body. _Especially_ the skin between his slim legs. 

  
  


“Stop staring if you’re not gonna do anything, buddy.” Kevin said, reaching the peak of desperation, his voice a bit hoarse from pure want, but also from embarrassment. As much as he trusted Jacob, the situation was still a little awkward, to say the least. 

  
  


“O-okay…” Jacob stumbled on his words as he got naked as fast as he could and sat with his back resting on the headboard. “Here.” He said, aiming vaguely at his lap with his shaking hands, and Kevin took the message quite easily, caging Jacob’s hips with his legs and looking at him straight in his eyes. 

  
  


Kevin hadn’t dared to look at Jacob’s body properly. He felt like he could pass out if he saw his dick, having seen the bulge on his sweats not even a minute ago, and knowing that he wasn’t precisely _small_ . He still didn’t know if _that_ was going to be _in_ him, but he still shuddered at the thought. It must fucking hurt.

  
  


However, Jacob doesn’t waste a second. He was quick to attach his lips to Kevin’s flushed skin again, slowly mouthing over his jaw sloppily, going down further and soon reaching his collarbones, biting the skin softly, earning a few soft moans from the younger. Jacob’s hands found their place on Kevin’s ass, pressing his fingers on the skin just slightly, still too shy to massage the soft skin like he wants to. 

“A-ah fuck… okay, Jacob…” Kevin pushes him away from his body softly pressing his hands over his (very toned, extremely hot under Kevin’s hands) chest. “Are you sure you want this, Jakey?” He put on his voice all the concern he felt. Because he still couldn’t quite believe that Jacob, _his_ Jacob, really was under him, naked, and willing to have sex with him. It had to be a joke. It really had to, it couldn’t be real. It didn’t feel real.

“Of course I want this, Kevin.” He waited for a second, his eyes shining brightly on the dim light of the room when he looked up at him. “Do you want this?” 

  
  


Not trusting his own voice anymore, he just nodded, hoping that it would be enough confirmation for Jacob. Luckily, it was, because the next thing Kevin felt was Jacob rolling up his hips, their dicks brushing together, both of them hissing at the feeling. Kevin hid his face on the crook of Jacob’s neck, letting his arms wrap lazily around his waist, and letting Jacob keep rutting against him softly. Kevin felt like crying, feeling too much pleasure, but not enough. He wanted other things right now. Jacob wanted it too.

  
  


“How you wanna do this.” Jacob whispered in Kevin's ear. “I’m okay with both options, for your information.” He finished the sentence with a soft bit to Kevin’s lobe, a gasp falling from Kevin’s parted lips. He didn’t dare to leave his hiding spot when he answered.

  
  


“I want you inside.” For a second he was afraid that Jacob hadn’t listened to him, his voice coming out as nothing more than a thin thread. But, of course, Jacob caught every word. 

  
  


“Do you have lube? Or anything we can use? I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

  
  


“Why would you hurt me? It’s not like…” His words were completely muted when he looked down on Jacob’s body, right where his dick stood prominent between his toned legs, already leaking. It was thick, way thicker than Kevin’s at least, and a little longer too. “Okay.” He hid again on Jacob’s shoulder, too embarrassed of the way his face burned red. “What the hell, you’re gonna split me in a half dude.”

  
  


Jacob obviously laughed at that, but Kevin was severely regretting his decision of bottoming. That shit was going to hurt. A lot. Kevin couldn’t tell why he still felt his skin buzzing with excitement.

  
  


“You didn’t answer my question, baby.”

  
  


Kevin decided not to pay attention to the pet name for his own sanity, reaching to his nightstand and taking a small bottle from the top drawer.

  
  


“I don’t want a single comment about that.” Kevin said, returning to his now familiar spot on Jacob’s shoulder.

  
  


“About what, having lube inside your drawers? Have you fingered yourself, Kevin?” He overheard the bottle opening behind his back, Jacob’s arms moving around his body.

  
  


“What the hell, Jacob?!” He pressed himself further against Jacob’s body, as if that way he would disappear. It only made Jacob even more conscious of his presence, though. “Of course not!” He felt a cold, slicked finger toying with his fucking _ass_. He tried to keep composed as he tried to keep speaking. “I just..” Jacob pressed his middle finger on his rim, Kevin’s voice hitching. “Shit.” And Jacob’s finger was inside him. Even if it was barely an inch in, Kevin already felt like it was too much. He breathed heavily over Jacob’s skin, his sweaty forehead sticking to Jacob’s equally sweaty shoulder. 

  
  


Jacob’s free hand reached up to Kevin’s nape, gently brushing his hair through his fingers as if to distract him from the finger that now was _moving_ , reaching deeper, deeper, deeper… Kevin let out a shaky sound between a moan and a silent scream when Jacob’s finger was finally deep inside him. 

  
  


It didn’t hurt. It really didn’t. But still, the feeling was so foreign to him. Even if it was just _one single finger_ , it felt extremely big inside him. When Jacob tried to pull it away, Kevin saw stars.

  
  


“Wait!” Kevin said a little too loud, startling both Jacob and himself. He had moved from his place way too quickly, his face now a span apart from Jacob’s. If the movement made Jacob’s finger feel uncomfortable inside him (which it did), Kevin didn’t say anything. “Wait…”

  
  


Jacob stayed still for the longest two minutes of his whole life. His left hand still caressed his hair and his face softly, cupping his cheek at some point and pressing small kisses over his face. Somewhere in the back of Jacob’s brain, he worried if he could fit inside his friend if it takes him this much to adjust to a finger that is less than half as thick as his dick. But, even if this was the only thing he could give to him that night, he would be more than happy with it. 

  
  


Still, Kevin finally spoke.

“It’s okay now… I think.” A nervous laugh fell from his kiss-swollen lips. As usual by now, he went back to rest his face on the crook of Jacob’s neck. Jacob smiled fondly at the gesture, now finding it familiar. 

  
  


Jacob’s finger moved a little bit more smoothly this time, the sigh falling from Kevin’s lips encouraging him to keep going, trying to keep his pace as steady as he could from his inexperience. Every time Kevin’s walls tightened around his finger, he wouldn’t help but to imagine how that would feel around his cock. A shiver travelled down his spine at the thought.

  
  


It was when the little gasps evolved into shy moans that Kevin asked for a second finger, the older really carefully slicking up another digit and introducing it slowly. Luckily that time Kevin didn’t take that long to adjust, giving Jacob the green light almost immediately. Now, along with the stimulation down his hole, Kevin also had Jacob’s hand around his dick, pumping it lazily at his other hand’s pace. That made the “not moaning” mission Kevin had almost impossible, whispering the soft sounds right on Jacob’s ear.

  
  


“Jacob…” Kevin was _desperate._ He really didn’t know how much time had passed, but he had Jacob three fingers in and he felt like if they just brushed his prostate one more time, he would explode. “I need you.” Jacob didn’t stop the rhythm of his hands. Kevin planted his hands on his chest and impulsed himself back, staring right at Jacob's eyes with the most lustful, desperate shine on his own. “ _Now._ ”

  
  


“Wow… Okay, Kevin.” He tried to sound rough, but his smile gave him away. Jacob pulled out his fingers, and Kevin found himself feeling weird at the emptiness now, his hole clenching around nothing. “I think that it’ll hurt less if you’re on your back.” Kevin obliged almost immediately, laying down with his head on the pillows.

  
  


“Where did our Jakey get that information, hm?” Jacob flicked his forehead in response as he hovered over Kevin, starting to spread his thighs to get between them. “Thought you weren’t gay, you know?”

  
  


Jacob couldn’t help but to laugh this time. “Says the one that had three fingers stuffed inside him not even a minute ago.” He looked down at Kevin’s body, and hesitated for a second before asking. “Do you have any condoms?” His voice came out softer than usual, as if he felt shy saying that. Yeah, he probably felt like that. They both did in the end.

  
  


“I want it raw.” _Did I just fucking say that_ , Kevin thought when his eyes widened at his own words. Jacob’s expression was as surprised as his, but he still started lining up his dick with Kevin’s hole, not asking more questions. 

  
  


“Okay, eh…” Another nervous laugh. Adorable. “I’m going.”

  
  


And he _did_ go. The air got stuck in Kevin’s throat when Jacob entered him, the stretch burning him, but still feeling _so fucking good._ He reminded himself to thank Jacob later for the thoughtful prepping, because if it wasn’t for that he would be in so much pain right then. Yes, Jacob was so fucking big. Felt even bigger inside him, actually. He wanted to say something eloquent about it, but the words got stuck on his throat. The Jacob Bae effect, he guessed.

  
  


Again, Kevin didn’t take too long to tell Jacob to move. Mainly because he felt that if he didn’t come in less than five minutes, he would die right there and then. Jacob felt that way too, his cock having been touch deprived for too long, as he sloppily thrusted into Kevin with shaky hips and breathy moans. 

  
  


Both were a mess, skin drenched in sweat, their foreheads together and their moans too desperate and loud, probably audible even for the neighbors. Jacob spared a single second to feel bad for them. Oh, the angel he was. So caring, even for the noise compliant they were gonna get next morning.

Even if Jacob’s thrusts were inexperienced and pace-less, Kevin didn’t need much more to come all over his stomach, not even five minutes after. It caught both of them by surprise, Jacob pulling out slowly but still making Kevin whimper from the oversensitivity. Kevin opened his eyes to Jacob making a little “o” with his mouth, staring at him as if he was an alien, or something.

  
  


“What?” Kevin rested his weight on his elbows, looking up at him. He was still catching his breath from his orgasm. Everything happened so quickly at the end, that he wished they could take their time more the next time. _Because he really wants a next time._

  
  


Jacob didn’t answer, though, just left to the bathroom and came ten minutes later with a wet wipe on his hand. Kevin pretended he didn’t listen to his shaky moans as he got himself off in the bathroom. A kiss on his temple and a soft _let me clean you_ from Jacob before joining Kevin on his bed, curling on his side, tangling their legs together and falling asleep together.

  
  


If they repeat it the next morning, with the morning sun peeking through the blinds, that’s another story.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Again, sorry for the very rushed end. I really wanted to finish this as soon as possible. I was tired sorry.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin). Have a nice day/night!


End file.
